halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Uechi Sora
"Well, at least I joined the good guys, right?" - Uechi Sora BUechi Sora is a Shinigami, Unseated of the Enforced Criminal Server Story Sora is a very young shinigami. When he was alive he lived in Japan. Though his parents were Japanese, he was born in South America; and went to Japan to finish his studies and afterwards to work. During his childhood he traveled across America with his parents. He was a photographer, and practiced kendo as a hobby. At the age of twenty four he died in a car accident. After appearing in the seventy-eighth district of the Rukongai, Sora, realizing skills weren't very useful in the world he was, slowly became a small criminal, beginning for stealing a bread or an apple, and slowly increasing the gravity of his crimes. He mugged people, committed burglary, robbed taverns and stores, until one day, he murdered another criminal; who coincidentally tried to rob the same tavern he was trying to rob; and injured some of the clients. He was captured by the shinigami from Seireitei, and sent to prison. After spending twenty years as a prisioner, he was offered the chance to serve Seireitei in the Seventh Division. An opportunity he gladly took, as he saw it as a chance to put his fighting skills to work. Appearance Sora has mid-long dark hair, roughly combed with his own fingers. He is six feet four tall and weights two hundred and fifty seven pounds. He has a thin tanned face, a rounded jaw, thick eyebrows and brown eyes. Personality Sora is a hard working person, dedicated to the things he does, though he doesn't trusts completely on his own abilities, and this don't let him show his true potential. He is very absent minded, and tends to engage a sort of inner monologue. Because of this, he is often seen staring at the air, completely unaware of what happens around him. He doesn't lack of skills, but his fear of failure presents the bigger obstacle between him and his goals. He is very concerned and ashamed of the way he changed when he arrived at the Rukongai and became a criminal. This last thing often doesn’t let him sleep very well, due to constant nightmares. Zanpakutou Sealed Form Sora's Zanpakuto is a katana. The tsuka is made of black ray skin and the tsukaito is navy blue. The saya is black and has a navy blue sageo. The fittings are made of copper. The katana features a heavily ornamented round copper tsuba. The edge is beautifully crafted, featuring layered patterns along the blade, and a pair of special fullers, which makes a characteristic whistle when swinging the sword. Zanpakutou Spirit Zenryoku, as Sora sees her, is a short beautiful young woman, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and big green eyes. She is dressed in a blue hakama and kosode, with a white pattern along the edge of the clothes, and a rich blue haori, featuring the same pattern. She usually carries a bokken with her. Zenryoku is normally very kind and polite, but she can easily get angry when Sora feels like giving up, o when he's not using his full potential. She takes the kendo etiquette and fighting style very seriously. She has the ability to influence in some way in Sora’ actions, but this wears off as she begins to trust Sora’s capability to make the right decisions without her help. Shikai: Zenryoku :Release Phrase: "Unleash my strength, Zenryoku!" Appearance:Sora’s katana grows larger and becomes a sixty six inch odachi. Ability: Seishounankam (Energy Barrier): By Paying 5% of his reiatsu upon release, Zenryoku produces a thin coat of reiatsu, with the looks of orange flames, that protects him from incoming attacks. In the face of kidou or kidou like abilities, it will reduce the spells effectiveness by the amount of the cost of this ability. When applied to any other combat stat, such as hakuda, zanjutsu or the AH combat, this skill would lessen the amount of damage inflicted upon Sora. Once the shield has been depleted, Sora would have to repay 5% rei to form another. Ability: Seishoumizo (Energy Drain) By paying 2% reiatsu, Sora bestows flames made of reishi upon his zanpakuto. On a successful strike this attack will drain the user of 1% of Sora's maximum reiatsu per turn. The reiatsu drain will be used to reinforce the protective coat surrounding Sora. In the event that the ability is not active, the energy drained will act as a supplement to that ability. This ability caps after 5 turns. Ability: Kenattouryoku (Blade of Overwhelming Power):By paying 3% reiatsu, Sora is capable of redirecting all the energy stored in his barrier to his blade, in order to perform a single powerful attack. Depending on the amount of reiatsu stored in the barrier, this attack can go from a simple strong slash to an overwhelming strike with a huge knockback effect. Unique Feats Doesn't have any... what a loser. Trivia Did you knew that Sora... ... is afraid of giant insects? ... used to play the panflute? ... speaks some quechua? ... hears voices? ... never took the higher kendo exams? ... wears pink underwear? ... hates bullfights? ... was raised by a couple of hippie parents? ... had a pet rock? ... is the chosen one ? Gallery